


Merry Christmas, Baby

by pinkdiamonds



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Christmas, First Time, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-26
Updated: 2011-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-15 02:37:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkdiamonds/pseuds/pinkdiamonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Daniel are both ready for love and this is their time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Mention of events from Seasons 1 through 4. Story set by month episode aired rather than by season. (Events in 2 seasons will appear in story sections and are written as 1 year) Spacewolfcub helped with the Italian translation, but any and all errors are mine.

## December 22

“So, Colonel, are you gonna be gracing us with your presence at the General’s party this year?” Ferretti asked Jack with a soft look in his eyes completely at odds with his teasing and lightly sarcastic tone.

“Don’t think so, Ferretti. Already made plans,” Jack lied easily, knowing everyone would allow the lie to pass without calling him on it. The General’s party, always thrown on the night before Christmas Eve and open to all SGC personnel had become a tradition within the SGC.

“Maybe next year, Sir,” Ferretti said with deep understanding and conviction, letting Jack know he meant it. Lou couldn’t even imagine losing one of his kids, didn’t want to go anywhere near there.

“Thanks, Ferretti,” Jack replied, understanding both the spoken and unspoken message.

Jack made his way to his office deep in thought. Jack wanted to go to the General’s party. Wanted to go badly, had even been looking forward to going. Which was precisely the reason he wasn’t going.

The holiday season had always meant family to Jack. Family and all the wonderful, messy trapping of Christmas; mountains of gifts, food, drink, laughter, church, friends, parties, music and love.

All that changed with a single retort of Jack’s service pistol. For months after Charlie had died, Jack could think of nothing but following his son into death. After the mission to Abydos that should have ended in his death, Jack began to live again. Not easily and not well at first. But day by day, sometimes hour by hour and little by little.

The trip through the Stargate and Daniel Jackson had given him a reason to fight and to live. Daniel’s return to Earth and SG1 had given him further cause to make it back all the way.

But not at Christmas and especially not at General Hammond’s party. It represented everything Jack once had and lost. A quiet celebration was okay, but not the big sprawling and noisy affair General Hammond’s yearly party was. Jack had been unwilling to let go of the memories of family on this one day of the year. He’d chosen to be alone and miss General Hammond’s party for the last three years.

And here was the fourth year and Jack finally felt ready to celebrate and take his rightful place among his friends and new family. And the guilt of that was stopping him. He was ready to live the whole year and let love enter every corner of his life and what kind of selfish bastard was he? Charlie was dead and here was Jack thinking he deserved to be happy. Jack wasn’t quite ready to let go of the guilt, wearing it like a mantle on this one day of the year.

And so Jack would not be attending General Hammond’s party.

Jack had purchased token gifts for some of the many people attending the party and it was this bag of gifts he needed to get from his office. He planned to give the bag to Daniel to be distributed at the appropriate time. He intended to go home after dropping the bag off to Daniel and not show his face again at the mountain until Christmas was well and truly over.

As tradition dictated, he’d already given gifts to Teal’c, Carter, Janet, Cassie, George and George’s granddaughters to be placed under various trees awaiting Christmas morning. Those gifts were always tasteful, thoughtful and chosen with each recipient in mind. Their gifts to him were stacked at the side of his fireplace.

As tradition also dictated, Daniel spent both Christmas Eve and day at Jack’s house. They exchanged their gifts at midnight on Christmas Eve after an all seafood dinner, some good wine and aged brandy. Christmas day was usually spent eating good grilled steaks, listening to music, and playing board games. It may have been a non-traditional way to spend Christmas but it suited both Jack and Daniel.

Daniel had offered over the years to forgo General Hammond’s party and start their celebration early but Jack had always refused. To Daniel, it seemed as though Jack still needed one night during the holidays to grieve and deny himself the comfort of family and friends. Daniel was only grateful it was just the one day Jack denied himself, rather than the whole of the long holiday season.

As Jack made his way through the mountain in search of Daniel, he tried not to think of one other gift he’d bought. He was still undecided whether he was actually going to give it to the person it was intended for.

This particular gift, small and somewhat delicate had set Jack back several thousand dollars. The extraordinary care and effort he’d taken finding it told him more than any other factor in his life he was ready to fully embrace life and love again.

And still, Jack would not be attending General Hammond’s party.

He caught up with Daniel in the locker room as he was preparing to leave for the day. “Hey, Daniel. Do you mind playing Santa again for me?”

Daniel looked at Jack, sympathy plain to see in his eyes. “No, of course not, Jack. On one condition.”

“And what would that be, Doctor Jackson?”

Daniel removed a beautifully wrapped package from his locker and handed it to Jack. “Promise me you won’t open this till tomorrow.”

Jack had a moment of utter panic. “Don’t we normally exchange gifts on Christmas Eve?”

“This isn’t exactly a present, Jack. Well, it is, but it’s not your Christmas gift. It’s just something I’ve been meaning to give you for a while. Since you won’t come to the party and you won’t let me come to your place, I thought this might occupy some of your time until Christmas Eve.” Daniel gave this explanation easily, almost glibly but in truth he’d thought long and hard before giving Jack this particular present. He knew he was opening himself up to an extent he might not be able to recover from.

Jack took the small package, hefting it once or twice in order to determine what was inside. Although those who did not know him well would have taken Daniel’s explanation at face value, Jack heard the nervousness in his voice and saw a shadow of the fear in his eyes. The package was small and light and fired Jack’s curiosity. He now had a mystery of sorts to engage his mind rather than the turmoil he’d been forced to deal with over the last several months. Even better, a mystery that would be resolved by tomorrow.

“So, can’t open it till tomorrow?”

“If you can hold out that long,” Daniel said with a grin.

“I’ll try, Daniel. Shouldn’t be too much of a problem, there’s lots of other stuff I can do,” Jack teased. Daniel knew him too well and knew the package would be niggling at Jack’s mind. He also knew Jack would wait until tomorrow to open the box.

## December 23

By the time General Hammond’s party was getting ready to start, Jack had put in a full days work around the house and he was now building a fire. He’d spent the day cleaning, doing laundry, and preparing for tomorrow’s dinner.

Opening the very expensive bottle of cognac he’d bought in celebration of his opening to love, Jack poured himself a glass and settled by the fire with Daniel’s gift. Unwrapping it carefully, he set aside the paper and bow. Jack found a small, sturdy box intended to hold photos and upon lifting the lid, he found several envelopes numbered one through six.

Jack reached for the envelope numbered one and removed the letter contained within. He wasn’t all that surprised to see the letter was addressed to him. He was surprised though once he realized it had been written to him while Daniel was living on Abydos.

He quickly scanned the rather thick letter and realized it was a journal of sorts. Daniel had written to him of events and feelings as though Jack were in reach and capable of receiving the letter. Daniel spoke of his deep feelings of friendship, of the bond forged between the two of them, of his worry for Jack and of his deep, abiding loneliness even as he spoke of his deepening feelings for his wife.

Jack was more touched than he ever expected to be at this open acknowledgment of their friendship. It was something that was always there but always remained unspoken of. Jack remembered the year Daniel was gone and recalled his own feelings of friendship as well as loss. Their friendship had seemingly ended before it had truly begun when Daniel chose to remain on Abydos.

The last pages of the letter dealt with Daniel’s puzzlement when he decided to unbury the gate. Daniel wrote about his growing discontentment and restlessness. It was something Daniel had tried to understand in himself and explain to Jack but he’d been unable to do either.

Daniel’s second letter was also addressed to Jack and dealt with his near overwhelming guilt over the abduction of his wife and brother-in-law and his profound gratitude towards Jack for fighting for his inclusion on SG1 in order to allow Daniel to search for Sha’re.

The letter went on to detail various missions and Daniel’s feelings and reactions to those missions. He detailed the hurts to body and soul he’d gone through not only for himself, but for Jack as well. Daniel wrote of the pain he felt for Jack when Jack was forced to confront a crystal duplicate of his son and Daniel’s pain when Jack was prematurely aged.

Daniel wrote again of his gratitude when Jack pulled him from certain death or abandonment when Daniel would have stayed on Ernest’s planet to translate the repository they’d found there. He wrote of his joy when Daniel thought he’d been abandoned on Nem’s world only to have Jack, Sam and Teal’c come back for him. No one had ever cared enough for Daniel to come back for him.

The third letter was very much in the same vein, with the exception that it was dated December 23. This letter was less like a journal written over a year and more like a recap of the past year. Daniel wrote to Jack as though he were talking to him, explaining how hurt he’d been when he became addicted to the sarcophagus and how much he’d needed Jack while he fought that addiction.

Daniel explained how helpless he’d felt when Jack and Sam were trapped in Antarctica, discounting completely he’d found the solution. He wrote of his fear when an alien device had pinned Jack to the wall in the gateroom and the terror he dared not show, thinking Jack would die.

Daniel spoke of his joy when Jack hugged him after his near miraculous escape from Apophis’ ship, the nearly indescribable sense of inclusion, something Daniel had never truly felt. Daniel spoke of the way Jack’s innate protectiveness made Daniel feel special, even as it embarrassed him slightly.

Jack decided to take a break from reading while he reminisced about the past and the memories Daniel’s words invoked.

Jack remembered very clearly the day he recognized his feelings for Daniel had changed. That day he attacked General Hammond’s car window with a hockey stick, a violent expression of his grief and anger at losing Daniel. Every time Daniel got hurt, appeared to have died, or put himself in danger caused Jack pain he was almost unable to bear.

Those were the times Jack fought his feelings the hardest. He hadn’t meant to fall in love with Daniel, hadn’t looked for it, and certainly hadn’t wanted it. Daniel and Jack just didn’t make sense, not as friends and definitely not as lovers. Daniel was the wrong gender, was too intellectual, lived too much in his head, and was far too complicated for a man as uncomplicated as Jack. But Daniel was the one Jack loved and wanted no matter how hard he fought it.

Jack had gone so far as to try and transfer those feelings to Carter when he started to realize just how much he wanted and needed Daniel. He may have fooled some people but he couldn’t fool himself or his dick. All that changed three months ago after Jack and Teal’c almost died in a refitted Goa’uld glider rigged to ensure the death of anyone stupid enough to take it for a ride.

Jack finally felt ready to take his chances with Daniel. There was no longer anything except Daniel and fear blocking his way. And Jack was ready to put aside his fear. Daniel’s wife was gone and Jack after years of denial, now felt deserving of happiness. His long and slow near suffocation had wiped the fight out of his system and Jack had chosen to express his love for Daniel in his choice of a Christmas gift.

But Daniel’s letters were beginning to make Jack uneasy; he felt Daniel was building up to something and to Jack it felt like goodbye. Jack was trying to reconcile the events of the last year with the warm tone of the letters he’d read thus far and couldn’t do it.

Jack knew his behavior over the last year had pushed Daniel away and worse it had been purposeful behavior. Duty, attempted denial, fear and Jack’s realization of deepening feelings all contributed to Jack’s hurtful and at times hateful behavior.

The thing he was most frightened of was Daniel laughing at him. Jack knew if he was in Daniel’s place that would be his reaction in light of the last year.

There had been moments throughout the years when Jack had felt Daniel would welcome his attentions. But always Jack had ignored those moments and allowed them to pass. He wondered if his futile attempts at denial that caused him to start playing a dangerous and ill advised flirting game with Carter had changed something for Daniel.

Jack wondered why Daniel wrote these letters and never bothered to give them to him. He couldn’t begin to understand why now, why this year. Jack didn’t think he’d given himself away, but Daniel was a pretty perceptive guy. Jack had spent too much time with his mind in turmoil, knowing his feelings were becoming deeper by the day but still fighting every step of the way, fearful of declaring himself and facing rejection, ready, wanting to make his move, accepting, but still acting out.

Had Daniel somehow sensed Jack was ready to fully join life again? For all Jack was an uncomplicated man, his feelings ran deep and Daniel was one of the few who knew this.

Jack reached for the fourth letter needing to know whatever it was Daniel wanted to tell him. He’d handle whatever the outcome was, hopefully with some dignity left intact.

This letter was dated December 23 also. Jack was beginning to think Daniel actually wrote these letters on the day of Hammond’s party each year. He didn’t want to take the time now to question his belief or to ask himself why Daniel would take the time to write such lengthy letters on the 23rd when he could have chosen any other day of the year to write them. There had to be some significance for Daniel in the date; Jack knew this, felt it in his gut.

The fourth letter dealt only with two events that had taken place that year and Daniel started with the most difficult one; the death of his wife. Daniel spoke of his love for Sha’re but also of his relief her nightmare was over, although the outcome hadn’t been what he wanted.

Daniel wanted Jack to know how much he appreciated Jack never giving up the search. He wrote of his guilt that he had been unable to save Sha’re and his guilt over the fact he felt relief he was free to begin living his life again. He told Jack while he accepted his life was constrained by what had happened to Sha’re, he wished it could have been different.

Daniel acknowledged the changes he’d gone through since the Stargate had entered his life and how much he yearned to start fully living again, perhaps seeking love. He’d felt unable to do so while Sha’re was still alive but he’d wanted to and it occupied his thoughts far too frequently.

Daniel next wrote about his experiences when the knowledge of the ancients had been downloaded into Jack’s brain and the deep pity Daniel had felt for Jack’s utter isolation. Yet again, Daniel spoke of his fear for Jack’s life and his helplessness in the face of a problem he did not have the knowledge to solve. He could only stand by Jack, fight to stay with him and support him as best he knew how.

Daniel wrote how he’d wanted to tell this to Jack at the time, but simply could not bring himself to say it, didn’t have the words. He’d needed to think about it and try to articulate his feelings through the written word. Daniel was unsure he’d succeeded even now.

Jack reached for the fifth letter knowing it would detail the last difficult year and Daniel’s reaction to so many fucked up events Jack felt nauseous just thinking about it. Jack began to think even if there ever had been a chance for him and Daniel, the last year might very well have killed it. Their friendship may have been a bit strained, hell, strained to nearly the breaking point but it had survived, but wanting anything more might have to remain Jack’s dream.

The fifth letter was undated and Daniel expressed untold anger, humiliation and pain over so many events over the course of the last year, Jack was shaking by the end.

Daniel didn’t mince his words or spare Jack in any way. He wrote of the humiliation on Euronda and Jack’s callous treatment. Daniel wondered how Jack would’ve lived with himself if he hadn’t discovered the truth Daniel had been trying to show him.

Daniel spoke of the rage he’d felt when Jack questioned the foundations of their friendship. Even knowing the reasons for Jack’s behavior hadn’t helped much. Daniel valued their friendship and felt Jack had used that to not only obtain his goals but to push Daniel away.

Daniel wrote extensively of his pain. The pain of Jack’s ‘confession’, which both Jack and Sam felt necessary to keep from him and which excluded Daniel in a way that never happened before. Jack bonding with Sam and once again excluding Daniel when they were memory stamped. The sort of exclusion Daniel had felt for much of his life and had never expected to feel from people he considered friends.

Daniel wrote of pain felt on behalf of Jack, which spilled over and became his pain. Having to listen to Jack speak of the death of his son in order to end the time loops, having to give the order to blow up the sub overrun with replicators with Jack and Teal’c still inside and finally, the close call on the refitted glider. Daniel knew how close it’d been and suffered nightmares for weeks.

Daniel even expressed his disappointment Jack had thrown out the batteries in his cell phone when Daniel would have called back and asked for his help.

Jack had done so in a fit of pique and jealousy; sure at the moment he’d never, never get to have Daniel and not handling it well, not at all. He’d acted childishly because he wanted, needed, had to have, and Daniel wanted to speak with Teal’c.

And while Jack knew he’d decided to wait until Christmas to declare himself, the waiting was hard. So hard on some days Jack was unsure he’d be able to wait another hour, let alone three months.

Jack thought about the pain Daniel had written of so eloquently. That he was responsible for much of it hurt and angered him. He loved Daniel, loved him and felt more for him than he’d ever felt for anyone except his son. He would give anything to ease the burden of pain Daniel felt, to have never caused him pain.

Jack opened the sixth letter, his dream of love gasping it’s last breath and dying at his feet, but accepting he had no one to blame but himself.

 

_December 23_

_Dear Jack,_

_I won’t lie to you. The last year has been difficult for me: So much so, I seriously considered leaving the SGC or at least transferring off the team. Only the thought of not seeing you, not having you in my life stopped me._

_Over the last year, I’ve thought I sensed an easing in you, as though you were ready for the next part of your life to begin. I knew it when you came back from Edora. When I saw the interest you were showing in Sam, I thought I might have waited too long. Actually, I was terrified I’d waited too long. That’s when I knew I couldn’t wait any longer. I was too afraid I’d lose you, Jack and I made the decision to give you these letters, hoping you would see the part of me I keep hidden, the part I couldn’t allow you to see._

_But then, it all seemed to turn to shit. I think you were struggling with something, Jack, something that had to do with me. I sensed your inner struggle but it was so hard to have all that anger directed at me. I thought you blamed me for that struggle, blamed me for feeling, what I began to suspect, was more than friendship on your part. I don’t think you’ll say if first, so I will._

_Non posso trovare altro modo di dirlo, dunque semplicemente per lo admitire: ti amo. Penso che sono stato innamorato di the dal momento che abbiamo incontrato. Voglio essere con the, avere una vita con the. Ti amo piu di ho creduto possibile che potrei. A volte io abbia creduto possibile che tu mi amate anche. Spero che non sia falsi e che tu peus credere in noi sufficientemente di prendere un rischio e amarmi._

Jack translated as he read, his pulse pounding as joy settled over him.

_There's no other way to say this, so I'll just say it. I love you. I think I've been falling in love with you from the moment we met. I want to be with you, want to have a life with you. I love you, my Jack. Love you more than I thought I could ever love anyone. I've thought sometimes you might love me too. I hope I'm not wrong and I hope you can believe in us enough to take a leap of faith and love me back._

Jack returned to the letter and continued reading.

_I couldn’t find the words in English but I needed you to know, so at long last I had to say the words to you. When you almost died on the glider, so soon after you gave the order to blow the sub I realized I had to take the chance, had to let you know how I feel. The thought of you dying and never having told you was almost more than I could bear._

_I never believed there would be a right time for us, never dared hope._

_I wouldn’t allow myself to hope while Sha’re was alive, but I dreamed, Jack, god, how I dreamed. Even with all the pain of the last year, all the fighting, all the crap we’ve been through, I dreamed and hoped and prayed I could stop waiting and wanting and maybe get to have for once._

_And I do want you. If you can’t return my feelings, I’ll understand and accept and hope my feelings won’t destroy our friendship. Forgive my lack of courage in giving you these letters to read while I’m not there. I guess I’m used to it in some way. I’ve written some of these letters on the 23rd, the day of General Hammond’s party. It was the only way I could be with you, this one day of the year you won’t share with anyone._

_I’m not sure I could have watched your face when you realized how it is for me. I guess I’ll know soon enough and I wanted you to have some time to think about what I’ve told you._

_Yours always,  
Daniel_

Jack reread the letter again just to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. For Jack it was nothing short of a miracle Daniel loved him. Loved him and wanted him as much as Jack loved and wanted Daniel. Jack didn’t know what to do with the emotion welling up inside him.

He wanted to call Daniel but didn’t want to say I love you on the phone and he didn’t want to overwhelm Daniel at the party. It was likely Daniel would be unable to hide what he was feeling and the party was too public a place to display strong emotions.

He decided to wrap the gift he’d bought for Daniel. Retrieving the small box from his bedroom, Jack carefully lifted it from the box to examine it. Jack had started to search for Daniel’s gift shortly after the nightmare of the time loops. Kissing Carter told him everything he’d needed to know. The kiss was nice but hadn’t set his world on fire and it certainly hadn’t gotten him hard. Just thinking of kissing Daniel was enough to get Jack’s pulse racing.

It had taken a few more weeks for Jack to realize what he felt for Daniel wasn’t going anywhere and how could it, he’d been feeling far too much for Daniel for years, was in love with him whether he wanted to be or not. By the time he’d gotten out of the glider, he simply accepted this was the way it was. Jack had wanted to make a grand gesture, show Daniel exactly the place he held in Jack’s life.

Having an idea of the gift he wanted to give Daniel, Jack had done actual computer research. As soon as Jack saw the beautiful miniature 14th century illuminated manuscript at a small auction house in London that also sold inventory online, he’d called a friend from his Special Ops days to go look at it for him.

When Jack received the call back letting him know the manuscript was in near perfect condition, Jack plunked down nearly eight thousand dollars and had the manuscript sent to him.

Jack now took the time to wrap the manuscript as well as he could. Usually, Jack had all his gifts wrapped at the store but this gift was too special not to make every effort. If it didn’t look as beautiful as the other gifts he gave, Jack was okay with that, it showed a depth of feeling none of the other gifts did.

After turning on the small lamp on the nightstand and replacing the gift in a dresser drawer, Jack went to bank the fire. The doorbell unexpectedly ringing sent his heart into overdrive. There was only one person who would crash through any barriers Jack erected around himself as though they weren’t there. Feeling like a teenager in love for the first time, Jack flew to open the door.

A sheepish looking Daniel, holding two large and overflowing shopping bags stood on the stoop waiting to be let in. Jack grabbed one bag and Daniel’s arm and dragged him through the front door. Jack slammed the door shut, dropped the bag and without giving Daniel a chance to talk or saying anything himself, Jack cupped Daniel’s face and lightly brushed his lips over Daniel’s.

Jack gathered Daniel in his arms and crushed him to his body. Daniel spoke softly, “They started playing that song ‘Blue Christmas’ and I couldn’t wait. I had to know, Jack.”

“I read the letters, Daniel. You’re not wrong. I love you back, I love you so damn much,” Jack whispered to Daniel before capturing Daniel’s mouth in a kiss that moved from tentative to gentle and then to passionate.

Daniel melted under the assault of Jack’s mouth. Dropping his bag, he wrestled his coat off and clung to Jack, never breaking the kiss. His hands slid themselves through Jack’s hair and Daniel felt himself hardening. Moving his body closer to Jack’s, Daniel felt Jack’s erection grinding into his.

Jack broke off the kiss and walked a dazed Daniel to his bedroom. He had no intention of making love with Daniel on the floor near a drafty door.

Once in the bedroom, Jack stripped quickly, then moved to finish stripping a suddenly shy Daniel. “Look at me, Daniel.” Daniel’s eyes met Jack’s for a moment and he quickly lowered them. “Let’s just get into bed, Daniel. If I’m moving too fast, just tell me to slow down.”

Daniel climbed into bed and scooted under the blankets. “It’s just been a long time, Jack. A really long time. And I’ve wanted this for so long, I’m afraid of disappointing you.”

“Impossible, Daniel. Got some news for you, it’s been a pretty long time for me too. And I think you should be worried I don’t disappoint you,” Jack said, joining Daniel in bed and stroking his face.

“All I know is I want you, Jack. I want you to make love to me,” Daniel said, reaching out to hold Jack. “Just make love to me, please.”

Jack’s cock twitched and he said, smiling, “Don’t think I’ll have any problem granting that particular wish, Danny.” Jack stretched to open his nightstand drawer to get the lubrication he kept there.

He took Daniel in his arms, kissing him softly. “I’ve been waiting for you for longer than you can imagine, Daniel. I just didn’t think I deserved you but I’ve been working on that. I’m still not sure I deserve you but I’m not about to question my luck.”

In answer, Daniel reached up to capture Jack’s mouth, his hands roaming Jack’s back and holding him tightly. Tongues stroking and curling against each other, the kiss deepened as passion rose.

Jack moved his mouth pressing soft, barely there kisses on Daniel’s face before moving to his throat. Nuzzling, nipping, licking and kissing his way down to Daniels nipples, forcing soft, breathless gasps from Daniel had Jack’s cock pounding and throbbing.

Stroking one nipple with his tongue and the other with his thumb Jack concentrated on pleasuring Daniel. Using mouth, lips, tongue and hands, Jack worked his way down Daniel’s body, tracing hard muscles and soft skin. Jack was overwhelmed, trying to push back his desire to some sort of manageable level, wanting to make this good for Daniel, needing to show Daniel how much he loved him.

Jack pressed his face into Daniel’s groin, inhaling the musk of his arousal along with the lingering scent of the woodsy soap Daniel used. Jack bent and spread Daniel’s legs taking a moment to admire him spread out before him, a feast for his senses and Jack moved to taste.

Kneeling between Daniel’s legs, sliding his hands beneath his ass and spreading him, Jack nuzzled his face into Daniel’s cleft and began licking him. He licked his way up Daniel’s perineum and his balls to the base of his swollen cock to its tip. From the moment Jack’s soft, wet tongue touched Daniel he began to moan.

Jack’s mouth teased, suckled and kissed Daniel greedily and wantonly, slowly, slowly making Daniel lose control. Jack took his time, bathing Daniel’s cock, balls and ass, allowing the tension to build and build, loving the needy moans and writhing and the increasingly frantic thrusts of Daniel’s hips.

“God, Jack, please, I need you.”

“You sure, Daniel?” Jack asked teasingly. “I could stop.”

“Stop now and I’ll kill you,” was Daniel’s growled response.

Snorting laughter, Jack finally allowed himself to prepare Daniel, coating his fingers with lube. He’d never had a better time turning on a lover, never put such effort into it.

Stroking two fingers into Daniel while continuing to mouth his throbbing length, Jack scraped Daniel’s prostate with each gentle push. Each scrape elicited deep, throaty groans from Daniel. Jack kept it up, his breathing coming harsh at Daniel’s uninhibited surrender to passion.

Jack lubed his cock when he could not wait any longer; Daniel’s response to Jack’s attention to his body was everything Jack had dreamt and more and Jack’s slow simmer now threatened to blaze out of control.

Daniel moved onto his side, pulling one leg toward his chest. Jack moved behind Daniel, snaking one arm beneath him to hold him close and slowly entered. Daniel twisted his upper body seeking Jack’s mouth, wanting kiss after kiss after kiss.

Jack took his time, allowing Daniel to adjust to his length and girth and after long minutes was buried inside Daniel’s tight, silken heat. “God, Daniel, you feel so good, so tight,” Jack moaned against Daniel’s mouth.

“Love you, Jack, love you,” Daniel told Jack, his eyes glittering with love and desire. He ground his body into Jack’s sensuously, craving, seeking that scrape against his prostate.

Jack rotated his hips and gently rocked into Daniel, angling his body to give Daniel what he was seeking. His hand slowly swept Daniel’s body from his throat to his thighs and back again and again.

Spinning the pleasure out, Jack and Daniel rocked and kissed and touched, moaning and sweating, breath sobbing, pleasure spiking.

With pleasure crashing throughout his body, Daniel was unable to keep to the languid pace Jack had set and began thrusting. Instantly responding, holding tightly to Daniel’s hips, Jack withdrew nearly all the way and slammed back into Daniel. And again and again and again.

Daniel was so tight and hot Jack knew he’d be unable to hold out for much longer. His hand found Daniel’s weeping, swollen cock and began stroking in time with his thrusts, his callused thumb rubbing back and forth over the head.

“This makes you mine, Daniel. Never forget it … never doubt it. Mine,” Jack panted.

Daniel rocked from the pleasure of Jack’s cock to the pleasure of Jack’s hand and back again. But Jack’s possessive words grabbed Daniel by the balls and he came hard, spilling into Jack’s hand, back arching and groaning Jack’s name.

Jack held out through the first intense spasms rippling up and down his cock and then could hold out no longer. Slamming into Daniel, completely abandoned, pleasure gripping him, Jack screamed as came, pouring himself into Daniel, his orgasm so intense as it pulsed throughout his body, it felt nearly endless.

Jack had just enough energy to once more gather a boneless Daniel close to him. Incapable of speech just yet, Jack let himself enjoy feeling Daniel’s body against his, both hard and soft and wonderfully warm and pliant.

Daniel, nestled closely, said, “Gotta tell you, Jack, this was way more fun than General Hammond’s party.”

Laughing, Jack said, “Glad you think so, Danny.”

“Gonna sleep now, Jack. Love you.”

“Love you, Daniel. Sleep, we’ll talk in the morning.”

“Uh-uh, make love.”

“That too.” Jack moved to turn off the lamp and spooning Daniel, fell asleep.

## December 24

The sun was slanting through the blinds when Jack awoke, far later than was usual. He felt the warm body snuggled up next to him and smiled at his good fortune. Daniel was the best gift he’d ever received for Christmas.

Jack carefully left the bed to start coffee, put together a tray of brioche and an assortment of Danish purchased yesterday along with juice, cream, and a bowl of strawberries and showered quickly.

Jack slipped on a pair of dark green silk pajama bottoms, a gift given to Jack last Christmas by Janet and meant as a joke, intending to get back into bed and stay there with Daniel until it was time for dinner.

Jack returned to the kitchen, unplugged the coffee pot and added it to the tray. He was looking forward to spoiling Daniel and intended to start by serving him his coffee and breakfast in bed.

Entering the bedroom, Jack heard the shower. He deposited the tray on the bed and took his gift for Daniel and put it under his side of the bed within easy reach.

Daniel, with only a towel wrapped around his lower body, eyed the tray and Jack’s pajama bottoms and grinned delightedly. “Janet?” he asked.

“How’d you know?”

“I got a pair in one of those shopping bags in the hallway.”

Jack went to get them, thinking Janet had very good taste when he saw the shade of blue she’d chosen for Daniel. Daniel tossed the towel in the direction of the bathroom, put on the pajama bottoms and settled in with his first cup of coffee.

Jack got into bed, poured himself some coffee and they both ate, exchanging kisses between bites of Danish and strawberries. When they were finished, Jack moved the tray out of the way and gave Daniel the small package he’d put so much effort into wrapping.

“Merry Christmas, baby,” Jack said, smiling when Daniel scowled at the word baby.

“So, not waiting ‘til midnight this year?”

“Maybe next year, Daniel. I’m thinking we’re gonna be way too busy to be bothered with gifts this year,” Jack told Daniel, leaning in for a kiss. “Way too busy.”


End file.
